Kiken Kuiki
Kiken Kuiki is a normal 20-year old man. Then he was attacked by a Smash and found the Build Driver, then his life changed. He transforms into Kamen Rider Build to protect Earth! Quotes Abilities * Strategist: Kuiki has shown himself to be a capable strategist, being able to outwit Blood Stalk on two occasions as well as Namba. * English Language Proficiency: Kuiki is able to read an entire file and perfectly translate it back to Japanese verbally. Forms is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Form with the Hazard Trigger. In this form, Build's stats greatly surpass any other form, Rider, or Smash up to its appearance. This form has two finishers: * : This finisher has two variations: **Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy for about several seconds to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy. **Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed * : This finisher has two variations: **Build coats his right in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful side kick. **Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. Appearances: Build Episodes 20- 21, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: Final Chapter, Build 22-26 - Genius= Genius 'Form' 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.4 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105.6 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 55.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 61.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 86.3 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. is Build's final form, accessed by using the Genius Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the . Genius Form is more balanced compared to RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank form, having a punching and kicking power lower than TankTank's maximum capabilities and a jumping height and running speed lower than RabbitRabbit's maximum capabilities. In this form Build was able to easily defeat Kamen Rider MadRogue. However, he has weaker punching and kicking power than all of Evol's forms and is surpassed by Evol Black Hole Form in all categories. In this form Build is able to utilize bursts of extreme speed and his reaction time is heightened to the point where enemy attacks appear to him to be moving in slow motion. He is also able to utilize the powers and abilities of any of the 60 main Fullbottles. Build's most powerful asset in this form, however, is the ability neutralize Nebula Gas in its various forms. He is able to neutralize the Nebula Gas in the cells of his opponents, as he was able to defeat Yoshiko Tajimi as the Owl Lost Smash without the risk of her dying due to overexposure to the gas. This was also seen when his attacks caused Kamen Rider MadRogue to collapse with his armor emitting electric sparks. In this form Build is also able to neutralize the essence of Lost Fullbottles, as when he defeats a Lost Smash, the Lost Fullbottle it used to transform turns completely black. This ability is also seen when Evolto tries to turn Sento into a Lost Smash with the Castle Fullbottle, but to no effect. Even, with the Hazard Trigger attached, Build can still fight without going on a destructive rampage. He also gains the ability to negate the Pandora Panel's effects on Lost Fullbottles. This is shown when Build's Genius Finish attack reverted the Hammer and Castle Lost Fullbottles back to their original state. Build continues to wield the Fullbottle Buster in this form. *Build Driver finishers ** : Build channels the energy of all 30 organic Fulbottles, making the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body glow before delivering a punch covered in red energy. ** : Build channels the energy of all 30 inorganic Fullbottles, making the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body glow before delivering a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. ** : This finisher has three variations: ***Build performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enemy. ***Build performs a side kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. ***Build delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. *Fullbottle Buster finishers ** : Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for a powerful attack. ***'Buster Blade Mode': Build unleashes a green energy slash that travels through the air. ***'Buster Cannon Mode': Build fires a rainbow energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact.}} Notes * His name means "danger zone". This is referencing him transforming into Hazard Form.